$ 25\% + 1.2 - \dfrac{19}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = 0.25 $ $ -\dfrac{19}{10} = -1.9$ Now we have: $ 0.25 + 1.2 - 1.9 = {?} $ $ 0.25 + 1.2 - 1.9 = -0.45 $